Secrets DamienxPip
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: Damien saves Pip from being bullied, then has peculiar feelings for him. Pip, however does not think he feels the same way for the handsome Son of Satan. Will he change his mind? Or will both be forced to face the world alone?
1. In The Beginning

Damien wandered down a snowy street. He wasn't actually sure where he was going and frankly, he didn't care.  
He was on a street just outside his school, which had just finished for the day.

Damien, on the whole, was used to walking home alone… if you could even call it 'walking home'. He basically waited until all his classmates had disappeared and clicked his fingers.  
Ah, Teleportation…  
Being the son of Satan had it's advantages now and again..

Now, he walked slowly on the sidewalk, being careful not to skid on the spots of ice dotted under his feet. It was snowing, yet Damien didn't wear a jacket. Ever.  
In his opinion, it wouldn't matter if he suffered from frost bite, as the fact was - if he died, what difference would it make?  
No-one would miss him - and he already lived where he was bound to go, anyway.  
Damien's cheeks were stinging now with numb cold. He rose an equally freezing hand to his cheek and rubbed it slightly - achieving nothing but a tingling sensation in his fingers.

He only now, thought to look up and take in his surroundings. He saw a blur of red?… Damien shook his head and blinked a few times before looking back up and catching a glimpse of a familiar looking Tweaks Coffee Shop in the distance..  
'That's an idea..' Damien thought to himself. 'I could always go in there for a coffee… no-one would bother me…'

He settled his choice within a split second. Another of Damien's talents, or habits more-like, was that he could make up his mind very quickly. If there was a choice - he would pick the most useful or most logic choice, and he would pick fast.  
So he trudged along the deserted street, quickening his pace now that he had a secure destination.

Damien kept his hands in his pockets as he sped past each row of houses and each alley-way..  
Then, as he passed an alley about two blocks away from the coffee shop, he heard a small, weak scream and a klunk. Then, he heard voices..

"Look at the poor little croissant - trying to fight back.."  
"Aww, you want your hat back?"

The jeers continued for a while until there was a gasp of air, and coughing.  
Damien furrowed his brow and stepped back slightly, to peer into the alley.  
It wasn't dark yet, so he could still see into the shadows.  
He saw a large red haired male, a thinner brunette and two mucky blondes looming over a slender boy who was now crouched on hands and knees, spluttering.  
Although Damien couldn't see the face of the victim; he knew instantly who it was. The cut-short golden hair and red blazer made it all too obvious..  
It was Pip. Damien was confused on account of two reasons. One - why was Pip down here in the first place, and two - why were these guys beating him up?  
At that moment, the shortest blonde haired boy placed a foot on the Pip back, lightly.  
"Alright, Pippy. Beg for your hat, and I won't crush you to a pulp." he said to tremendous laughter from the other three boys. Pip raised his head from the floor just enough to get his words out.  
"I.. won't beg." he wheezed. Blood was pouring from his nose. Obviously, the 'klunk' must have been someone punching him in the face. Pip's bully looked taken aback for a moment, but then re-gained his composure.  
"You won't beg? And why won't you beg, Pippy?" he asked, pressing the ball of his foot down into the soft flesh of Pip's back.  
"Because.." Pip gasped. "If I beg.. You still won't give it me back.."  
The boys broke out into fits of laughter at this.  
"You're pretty smart." the brunette cackled while throwing Pip's hat into the mud just in front of Pip.  
Pip stretched out a hand, but before he could grab the rim of his hat, the brunette slammed his foot down on Pip's hand.  
Pip felt his knuckles rattle beneath the weight of the boys foot. He yelled out in pain and tried to get the boys foot off with his other hand, scratching at the toe of the boy's trainer, but resulting in nothing except more laughter from the gang.

Anger swelled in Damien's stomach. He couldn't stand to see Pip in distress - especially when he had obviously done nothing wrong.  
Damien decided to take a running jump. He rounded the corner and cleared his throat, menacingly.  
"Excuse me, but do you guys have a problem?" he growled.  
The boys whipped round to stare at him. The brunette and the two blondes made questioning faces. They were in the same year as Damien, but still they didn't know about him.  
The red haired boy, however, backed away from Damien. The other three boys looked around at him.  
"Michael, what's your deal?" The taller blonde asked, looking indignantly from Damien to Michael and back again. The red-head, obviously named Michael, glanced to the blonde and muttered to him in a voice so close to a whisper.  
"Elliot.. Do you know who he is?!"  
Elliot, the brunette boy and the other blonde looked back at Damien who was now leant against the wall, looking bored with the proceedings.  
"No. Who is he?" Elliot asked. Michael gulped and took a steadying breath.  
"He's the devil kid. You know, the son of Satan.." Michael muttered, staring at Damien with terrified eyes.  
Damien raised an eyebrow as Elliot let out a noise of mock-terror.  
"Like hell he is." Elliot said, walking over to stand in front of Damien. Damien was exactly the same size as Elliot, which brought shock to everyone except Damien.

Elliot laughed in Damien's face and before Damien could retort - Elliot had lifted him bodily from the floor by the collar. Damien's face stayed straight during this whole ordeal, even when he was slammed against the wall, his feet dangling about two inches from the floor. Pip squeaked in terror for Damien and managed to get out a quick "No! Damien!" before the shortest blonde slammed his foot down harder onto Pip's back. Damien merely laughed right back in Elliot's face.  
"You don't believe it, then?" he asked, an evil smile forming on his enigmatic face.  
"No. But I believe your going to get crushed." Elliot sneered. Damien laughed, quietly and sang under his breath.  
"Liar, Liar. Pants on fire.."

The boys looked around at each other.  
"What did you just say?" Elliot growled, shaking Damien again. Damien sighed with exasperation, as if he were talking to someone rather slow.  
"I said.. Liar, Liar. Pants on " but before he finished, he looked to Pip, who's eyes were fixed upon Damien beholding a look of terror. Damien winked at him then looked back to his captor.  
"Fire.." he said grinning. Elliot and the other boys looked confused for a moment and then, Damien was dropped to the floor suddenly…  
Elliot's jeans had just caught fire. He screamed so loud that the other boys winced. He attempted to put the fire out by sitting on the floor and hitting his behind with his hands, but this achieved nothing. It seemed like the more Elliot tried to stem the flames, the bigger they grew.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Elliot screeched as the flames crept up his shirt. The other boys were staring at Damien..  
"I told you he was the Anti-Christ!" Michael yelled, backing away from the writhing blonde. The other gang members knelt down to help dampen the flames. Damien grinned while walking over to the abandoned Pip and helping him up. Damien leant Pip against the wall, then winked again before going back to the group. He dragged the nearest boy to his feet via his collar and hissed: "I suggest you all run off home before I set you on fire, too…" in his ear.  
The boy stumbled backwards, shaking and then pelted out of the alley way, closely followed by the other gang members and the still flaming Elliot.

Once Pip was sure the boys were gone, he scrambled to his knees, grabbed his hat and cradled his injured hand. Damien span round to Pip with a self-satisfied smile plastered across his face. He dusted his hands, then held them out to the side in a "Well?" gesture.  
"And that's how you deal with bullies." Damien grinned, showing his famous fangs. "Now.. Lets have a look at that hand."

Damien knelt down and took Pip's hand in his own, leaving one hand free for Pip to replace his hat on his golden head.  
"It's not broken." Damien muttered as he traced his fingers over the small knuckles of Pip's hand. Pip, however was oblivious to what Damien was saying… all he could think of, was the feeling of Damien's pale hands on his. For someone who lived in the burning fires of hell, Damien was awfully cold..  
"Damien… your freezing." Pip stammered, forgetting about his own pain.  
"Well, we do live in South Park, Pip." Damien said with a grin. He then dug into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling a black silk handkerchief out moments later. The corners were decorated with a small embroidered roses in a scarlet thread. Thin twirls of thorns were sewn along the seam, joining each rose to the next.  
"Oh, Damien…" Pip gasped, staring at the fabric. "That cloth is amazing.."  
Damien looked to the handkerchief and smiled.  
"Yeah.. My mother sewed it for me when I was a baby." he said. Pip stayed silent. He didn't want to ruin the moment. This was the first time Damien had ever talked about any part of his family other than his father. Damien remained still for a moment, gazing at the cloth affectionately until he shook his head as if to snap himself out of a trance. He then wrapped the fabric around Pip's knuckles tight. He tucked the end in and stood up, abruptly. Pip stayed on the ground, not daring to touch the cloth wrapped around his hand.  
"Damien… I… I don't want to ruin your handkerchief!" Pip said, finally standing up. Damien shook his head and began to walk out of the alley. For some reason, Damien's cheeks were warm and red… That had never happened to him before. Surely it couldn't be from holding Pip's hand… could it? He cleared his throat, remembering that he was still in Pip's presence.  
"If I was afraid that it would be ruined, I wouldn't have put it on your hand, would I?" he asked, roughly. Pip thought this was a reasonable excuse, so therefore he began to totter slowly after Damien. All the way Pip held his hand as if it were something expensive and precious…


	2. Secrets are Told

"Pip.. What were you doing down there in the first place?" Damien asked some time later as the pair walked along another snowy road. Pip squirmed and jerkily shifted his hat more comfortable.  
"Well.. I.. was going to Tweak's Coffee shop. But I looked up and… saw you coming. So I carried on going, hoping to meet you.. But when you looked up.. I don't know. I just hid in the alley and those boys grabbed me." Pip said, quickly.  
Damien stared at the floor, his focus not fixed on anything particular.  
"Do you.. Want to see where I was when I wasn't at school yesterday?" Damien asked, his hands in his pockets and his head low.  
"Oh, I'd love to see where you disappear to!" Pip smiled. Pip had been lonely throughout the previous day. No-one talked to him apart from Damien, so he wished very much that he could go and find Damien whenever he wished (unless of course, that Damien was in hell..).  
"Come on then, I'll show you. Hurry up." Damien said, turning down another road which led to a massive cast iron bridge.

Damien led Pip across the bridge, then across a small fence. Pip got slightly caught on a large nail sticking out of the wood, but still managed to get himself over. Soon enough, the pair reached a huge Weeping Willow tree over the path. The path had become thin and high, so the willow was the only obvious way to get across. Damien ducked under the leaves and held them apart for Pip to walk through. Pip crouched down, keeping two hands on his head so his hat stayed put. He looked up and around at the cavern of leaves. The sunlight was shining on one side which made the leaves glow a deep emerald green. Damien walked over to the other side of the tree and held the leaves back once again for Pip to walk through. Pip obliged and entered bright sunlight. He squinted, but once his eyes had adjusted to the light he looked up.

The snow under his feet gradually came to a stop and was replaced by thick, lush green grass. Another small brick bridge cut the grass off at the other side, but the bridge was covered in snow. It seemed as if the snow only stopped around one patch of grass. Along the grass grew many exotic flowers, too, that you would most certainly not find in South Park. Little did Pip know that Damien, himself, had planted all these plants to cover a patch of rough brambles.  
The river that ran under the bridge came to meet the front of the patch of grass, but still left lots of space.

Pip felt like he had fallen asleep and was having one of his strange dreams, again. The ones that involved himself, Damien and a beautiful place like the one he was looking at.  
"This place is so… beautiful, Damien!" Pip said softly.  
"It's just.. A place I made to think in quiet." Damien shrugged, his face turning red again. He dropped himself down onto the lush grass and spread himself out, arms folded behind his head and a blissful look on his face. Pip smiled, watching the prominent features of Damien's face relax. Damien was ever so slim… Pip noticed this as Damien stretched out.. His toned stomach, thin arms..  
Then, Pip was snapped out of reality by Damien's voice.  
"You can sit down, you know." Damien said, looking at the glassy-eyed Pip. Pip jumped, then regained himself and sat down on the grass. He looked to the satanic being next to him.  
"Did you make the snow go away here, Damien?" Pip asked, smiling. Damien opened a single eye, and copied Pip's smile; showing his fangs.  
"You know me so well." he said with a small chuckle. "Yes, I did. I couldn't get exotic plants to grow in the snow, you see." he said, sitting up and looking at the flowers. Damien then turned to the water in front of them and nudged closer to it. He took off his black boots, then his socks, then he rolled up his black drainpipe jeans and dipped his feet into the water. He gave a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes.  
"I would much rather live up here than down there…" he mumbled, finally. Pip paused for a moment, thinking. Why had Damien changed so much? He wasn't usually like this.. Maybe the scenery and exposure to nature was getting into his head?  
"Then.. Why don't you?" Pip asked, sliding himself next to Damien, but sitting on his knees instead of putting his feet in the water.  
"You… You could come live up here and… we could be room-mates!" Pip said, his grin widening as ideas progressed in his head.  
"There's way too many reasons that couldn't work." Damien said, plainly. Pip turned his head on it's side with a confused expression.  
"Why?" he asked, feeling hurt. Damien sighed and took his feet out of the water.  
"For one; We're both guys. That could cause some major shit. And two; My Dad would be offended if I moved out. I mean… he'd probably get depressed if I changed my hairstyle." he said, avoiding Pip's stare while he dried his feet and put his shoes and socks back on. Pip looked down.  
"But your father knows me… and he likes me, right?" Pip asked to a small nod from Damien. "So I'm sure it'll be alright if you were moving in with me. Besides, everyone knows we're best friends - so it's natural, right?"  
Damien moved so he was face to face with Pip, then sighed. He was about to answer when Pip cut him off.  
"And anyway. I'm nearly a girl as it is! I look like one!" Pip giggled. He didn't mind insulting himself for fun when he was with Damien. He was comfortable with him for some reason… "Oh.. And you don't hate your hairstyle do you?"  
Damien laughed, shaking his head.  
"No.. Well.. It could be a little shorter I guess.." he said. "But seriously, Pip. As much as that idea sounds fantastic - it's never going to happen is it?" Damien asked, returning to his pessimistic attitude. Pip sighed and moved closer to Damien to look right into his scarlet eyes.

"Why don't you want to live with me, Damien?" he asked, softly. Damien looked into Pip's twinkling blue eyes.  
"Because.. I don't think I can bear to live with you. It's not that I don't want to… because I really do. I can't go through with telling… everyone that your… just my room-mate." Damien stammered. Once he started… he found he just couldn't stop. It was like Pip's eyes had him under some sort of spell.  
Pip listened carefully and all the while he kept his eyes transfixed on Damien's… They looked so sincere and honest… not a hint of cruelty within them at all.  
"Damien… is there anything you'd… like to tell me?" Pip asked. He had the feeling that Damien was keeping something from him.. But what?  
Damien made a noise of frustration in his throat and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Yes… but I can't… and.." Damien stuttered, making a move to stand up, but Pip grabbed his wrists to make him stay.  
"Why not?" Pip asked, sharply. "Damien, I'm supposed to be your best friend. Why can't you tell me?"  
"Because it's uncomfortable, alright?!" Damien nearly yelled, but kept his voice to an angry hiss. He tugged his wrists away from Pip and stood up. Pip stood too.  
"Tell me why it's uncomfortable!" Pip pleaded. "Is it that people would think you're a fag for living with me? It's not like your in love with me or anything!" Pip said, looking earnestly at Damien.  
"Well, you've hit the nail right on it's fucking head there!" Damien yelled. Then, he stopped dead and clasped his hands over his mouth in shock… but the damage had already been done.. He had meant to think that… not say it!

Pip's eyes widened and a stray bit of his fringe fell to his nose. His heart leapt into his throat and he backed away a little.  
"You… You're in love with me?" He asked, quietly. This was quite a shock to the poor little blonde. Damien moaned into his hands. He looked up at Pip and tried to say something but his vocal chords seemed reluctant.. He ran past Pip, whacking into his shoulder slightly before bursting into the confined space inside the Willow leaves.  
In Damien's attempt to get away, Pip had been knocked off balance and had fallen into the shallow part of the river with a almighty splash. He decided to let Damien keep going, though. If Pip was going to sort this situation out; he would have to let him have space. Also, Pip needed time to think about what had just been said.

Damien leant with his back against the trunk of the tree, his head in his hands and his eyes prickling.  
"You don't cry, Damien." he growled to himself. "You don't cry!" but with this last statement, tears fell from his eyes, mixing with the makeup around his eyes and turning the salty water black.  
He slid down the trunk and curled up into a ball.  
"Why can't I keep my god-damned mouth shut?!" he yelled at himself.

Pip could hear Damien's muffled yells.  
He didn't want to leave his best friend alone. He pulled himself up out of the river with a little effort as his clothes were heavier now they had soaked up the water.  
He walked over to the tree slowly and pushed the willow branches out of the way.  
"Damien?" he asked, soothingly. Damien had heard Pip's footsteps approaching and had hunched himself up tighter, pressing his face into his arms as he didn't want Pip to see him crying.. Pip paused briefly before kneeling down at face-to-face level with Damien. He placed his hands onto his arms.  
"Damien. I don't mind if you like me… like that." Pip said truthfully. "And to be honest… I'm probably gay, myself. I've never liked any girls.." Pip said. He was just digging a bigger hole for himself now, but everything he was saying was true. Damien stayed silent, and kept his face hidden from Pip. He automatically dismissed the idea that there was possibly a chance for the two of them..  
"Pip.. I'm really sorry." Damien sniffed, quietly. Pip shuffled closer to Damien - close enough so he could wrap his arms around Damien's shoulders to give him a tight, wet hug.

"Damien you idiot. Do you really think I'm going to stop being your friend just because you've said that?" Pip smiled. Damien hugged back, not even caring if he got wet in the process. He rested his head on Pip's shoulder…  
"I don't know. It was just the reaction you gave me." Damien mumbled into the fabric of Pip's clothes. "I felt like I'd well and truly fucked things up…"  
"Then I'm the one who should be sorry… not you. It was just a little… surprising." Pip said, quietly. "You know.. I thought you would be into all the slutty girls around school. The gothic ones who watch you down corridors. It wouldn't be hard for you to get laid.. I'm sure." Pip said, smirking slightly into Damien's shoulder. He had seen all the attractive Goths and emos in school looking Damien up and down, licking their lips and whistling.  
"Yeah, well when you have a reputation like I have, people tend to be… interested." Damien said, breaking away from Pip to dry his eyes. "Fucking allergies." he muttered as a lame excuse.  
"Yeah. I think I should wear clothes your not allergic to." He smiled, knowing Damien had really been crying. Pip wondered if he felt the same way for Damien.. That would explain the dreams a lot… and the funny feeling in his stomach that he experienced after seeing him for a long time.  
Damien nodded, smiling and then stood to crack the tired joints in his back. Pip sneezed. He was shaking due to being so cold from the icy water.  
"Oh.. Sorry about that, by the way." Damien said, biting his lip. "Your going to have to get dry." he said, ducking under the leaves and walking to the small brick bridge. On the inside of said bridge, there was a patch of bricks that has fallen away to give room for a small ledge in which Damien had stored a jacket from the night before. Pip blinked.  
"A jacket isn't going to stop me getting Pneumonia.. I need dry clothes." Pip said as he refused the jacket.  
"I know. Put the thing on until we get back to your house. It'll stop you getting colder." Damien said, throwing the jacket to Pip; giving him no choice but to put it on.


	3. Similiar Emotion

When they arrived at Pip's home (and after they had taken their shoes off of course) Pip led Damien upstairs. Pip's foster parents were both away on business trips. When Damien learnt this, he breathed a sigh of relief. He loathed Pip's foster parents for two reasons. One; they said he was a menace and a fiend… and Damien didn't take too kindly to those who slurred him. And Two; the way they treated Pip. It was atrocious and Damien hated them for that the most.

"It's really nice having the house all to myself for a week. I still have four whole days without them!" Pip grinned as he entered his bedroom, followed by Damien. Damien looked out of Pip's small window.  
"I'd kill for some time away from my Dad. He gets really annoying sometimes.." Damien muttered. Pip began to undress but stopped suddenly at his jeans.  
"Sorry… it's a habit." he muttered, blushing and turning back to Damien. "I'll go into the bathroom." he said, turning a deep shade of magenta. He usually changed in Damien's presence and thought nothing more of it, but realising Damien's new emotions and the emotions he possibly had for Damien… it was more embarrassing.  
Damien looked back at Pip, but then almost instantly averted his eyes.  
"A-Alright." he said, feeling a warm blush creep up his face again.

When Pip had disappeared, Damien opened the window and stuck his head out, breathing in a gulp of fresh air.  
"Why do you have to screw everything up, Damien?" he growled at himself. Pip was stood just outside the door. He didn't leave for the bathroom, instead he crept stealthily back into the room and changed behind Damien's turned back; listening to him all the while.  
"I've got good reasons. I've got more reason than anyone." Damien whispered to himself as he tapped his fingers on the window ledge.  
"It's hopeless." he muttered then, letting the wind whip his hair. Pip bit his lip as he pulled the sleeves of his white shirt down.  
"It isn't hopeless." he whispered, more to himself than anyone else, but Damien heard.  
He turned round, slowly and looked to Pip.  
"What?" Damien asked, not sure of what he had just heard. Pip laughed, nervously and shook his head to imply it was nothing.  
"I said… it's not hopeless… you shouldn't give up so easily, Damien.." Pip muttered before he realised what he was doing.  
"Uh…I'm just going to get a jumper.." Pip said as he backed through his door and into the silent corridor outside his room.

While he was gone, he took a moment to think.  
"I.. I know I like Damien. He is kind and sweet under that tough-guy surface… and he is ever so handsome.." Pip mumbled, giggling to himself slightly as he fished a white woollen sweater from the closet.

Back in Pip's room, Damien was leant against the table.  
Had Pip just dropped a vital hint, or had Damien miss-judged the blonde's words… Damien decided that sitting around and wondering about it would do no good. He pushed himself up from the table and made his way over to the door.  
"What do you mean by 'Don't give up'?" he asked as he poked his ebony head around the door-frame. Pip darted behind the closet door, blushing profusely. He crammed his head into the woollen garment he was holding and muffled a quiet:  
"I-like-you-too!" in a high, squeaky voice which he hoped was un-audible. This was a rather foolish act of course, as Damien would not let a serious situation like this drop even if he could not hear Pip's voice clearly.  
Damien walked strongly over to the closet and pulled back the door to find Pip half submerged in his jumper. Tufts of his golden blonde hair were the only signs that indicated the woollen figure to be Pip.  
Damien leant against the wall.  
"Sorry. I don't speak Pip. What did you say?" Damien asked, watching Pip's arms wave around in the efforts to get the jumper over his head.  
Pip said nothing and merely continued to flap his arms while muttering to himself. Damien rolled his eyes and tugged the jumper down so Pip's face seemed to pop into view.  
""Now. What were you saying?" Damien asked as Pip slid his arms through the sleeves of the sweater. Pip's crystal blue eyes met Damien's scarlet ones. His heart pounded in his chest and a strange feeling of fluttering grew inside Pip's stomach. Now he knew how Damien felt..  
"I… I like you, Damien." Pip said, looking up and giving Damien the kind of honest, sincere look that only Pip could pull off successfully. Damien let go of Pip's collar and dropped his arms to his sides.  
"You.. But you… you do?!" Damien stammered, staggering backwards a few steps.  
"But you said… before… and…" Damien nearly toppled over in shock, but he caught his balance by grabbing the nearby closet door. Pip smiled softly.  
"That was before I had time to think." Pip said happily. "Actually. I think I've liked you for a long time. But I've never felt anything like this before - so I didn't know what it was or what it meant." Pip said earnestly, his smile growing all the while.  
Damien was in a state of shock. All he could do was grin a massive, ecstatic grin. Pip narrowed his eyes a little.  
"So now you have nothing on your mind - I expect you're going to go back to being a 'badass' now?" Pip asked, smiling. Damien snapped out of his grin and his cool smirk appeared once again.  
"Like I wasn't a badass before?" he asked, sarcastically. "I'm a badass by choice and badass by nature."  
"Maybe you can teach me some time… then perhaps I wouldn't get beaten up so much." Pip smiled. Damien put a finger to the side of his lips in a thinking pose.  
"That's not a bad idea.." he mused.  
"DAMIEN LESSONS!" he said in a powerful voice like the kind advertisers use. Pip burst out laughing instantly.

You would notice that the pair did not show their feelings in full form. After all, Damien wasn't the romantic type and Pip was very shy indeed. They both felt happy enough knowing the truth about their feelings and that was all that mattered. They did not want to rush things for fear of spoiling their friendship..

"Come on, lets go somewhere." Damien said, sauntering towards the stairs and looking around at the floor as he went. "No offence, but your house gives me the creeps." he said with a small shudder. Pip's house appeared warm and welcoming on arrival, but as soon as you went upstairs - the true nature of the adults who lived in the abode was shown. Litter strewed the floor and everywhere you looked, you could bet on seeing an empty or half-full can of beer. The paint from the walls was peeling and the carpets were coming un-tacked from the wood.  
Pip looked around the floor too and nodded.  
"I'm not offended." He said with a disgusted shrug. "It's not even my house. If it was my house… it would be decorated better, smell better… and it wouldn't have all this stupid crap in it, either."  
Damien laughed and headed down the steps, closely followed by the cross-looking blonde.  
"You should move out." Damien said as they entered into the lovely-decorated living room. It was clean, tidy and shining (presumably thanks to Pip's cleaning).  
"Well I did suggest it earlier…" Pip said, shuffling his feet slightly. "But then we hit a… snag… per say." he muttered to his shoes. Damien moved across the room carefully as not to disturb any of the furniture and stopped only when he had reached the other wall.  
"Well.. Now there are no snags around… So we could discuss it, couldn't we?" Damien said coolly as he gazed at the cabinet to his left full of intricate porcelain ornaments.  
"Of course!" Pip squeaked, a little too loud so that he snapped a hand over his mouth and giggled. "Oh Damien.. I would love to live with you!" A soft smile graced the blonde's face as he looked to the vision of darkness before him. Damien broke his stare from the cabinet and grinned, showing his famous fangs again.  
"Well for starters.. I have no idea how to get a place to live." Damien said. Pip paused, putting a finger to the side of his head and tapping his skull slightly, as though doing this would knock thoughts into his head.  
"Um.. Well, I guess we could rent an apartment if we both got jobs?" Pip suggested. Damien made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat.  
"I knew there would be some hardship.." he muttered, living up to his lazy attitude once again.  
"What in hells name could I work as, anyway? I mean.. everyone knows who and what I am.. I doubt any one would want to hire me…" he growled, folding his arms.  
"You could work in McDonalds? There's one in the centre of town. They are desperate for employees!" Pip said, happily. He wondered for a moment how Damien would look in a McDonalds uniform… then he shook his head, blushing and attempted to change the subject.  
"I could work in the music store! Or Starbucks! Or the book store!" Pip squeaked as his smile grew and grew. Damien laughed at the over-excitable blonde and un-folded his arms.  
"It's settled then. Simple." Damien said. He was slightly surprised that it could even be that easy. He had expected for himself and Pip to be toiling endless months going to interviews and failing…  
"I bet I could persuade my father to add a little to it.." Damien wondered aloud as Pip scurried around in a cupboard for a pair of shoes.  
"Well, it's going to take us a while to get a lot of money.. But I think two weeks worth of wages could cover at least a month's rent." Pip calculated as he dragged a pair of shining black shoes out. Damien raised his eyebrows at Pip's quick math skills then laughed and nodded as he walked over to the door and wrenched it open.  
"Come on. Your house is making me depressed." Damien said, taking one final foreboding glance around the house before stepping outside into the cold white surroundings of South Park.

Later, when Damien and Pip were strolling down another deserted road, Pip finally broke the happy silence.  
"Damien?"  
Damien snapped out of his glassy-eyed phase and looked to Pip.  
"Hm? Yeah?"  
"Do… Do you think that we could maybe talk to your dad? Perhaps he could give us a little help?" Pip asked, quietly. He didn't want to sound rude, of course..  
"Of course he will." Damien said simply to Pip's surprise.  
"You sure?" Pip squeaked, beaming a large twinkling smile. Damien rolled his eyes then nodded.  
"We'll go ask him now." he said as he held his arm out to Pip.  
'Uh-oh..' Pip thought, hunching up slightly. Pip knew that gesture too well… Damien was going to teleport them down to hell.  
Pip hated teleportation… it always made him feel ill and woozy. He almost always had to sit down afterwards..  
Damien stretched his arm out further, as if reassuring the blonde. Pip took a steadying breath, and latched onto Damien's arm tight.  
Damien grinned at the sharp grip of Pip. By the look of Pip, you would have never guessed that he could have such a strong grasp - but then again, you would never think Damien could care about someone other than himself and that had been proved.  
To prepare himself, Damien held his breath and beside him he felt Pip do the same. Then Damien clicked his fingers.  
Lights that seemed to spring from nowhere burst into view in front of the two which caused them both to squint. Damien wrapped his other arm around Pip and pulled him in closer. Pip quivered against Damien as the lights grew brighter and brighter. Finally, the two seemed to drop through the floor faster than it seemed possible. They sped past more lights flickering and blurring..  
Then, almost as quickly as they had begun, the lights stopped and the pair came to a halt on a hard floor.

When Pip peeled himself from Damien and looked around, he saw that they were in Damien's living room.  
"I hate doing that.." Pip slurred as he held his throbbing head.  
"How else are we supposed to get down here?" Damien asked, folding his arms. Pip was about to muse an answer when an uproar of singing came from the kitchen. Damien winced and rolled his eyes.  
"Dad." he growled.  
"That's your father singing?" Pip asked while trying to cover up his laughs.  
"You've met my Dad before. Don't you think he's the type to sing?" Damien asked as he wandered over to a black door which Pip knew led to the kitchen.  
"He's cooking." Damien said with a grim expression.  
"Wonderful!" Pip squeaked gleefully. "Can I stay for supper? I do love your father's cooking!" He smiled as he ran over to Damien. Damien grinned and nodded as he pushed the door to be greeted by even louder singing.  
"DAD!" Damien yelled, grabbing the attention of his father. While in his own home, Satan took on the form of a tall man with long black hair and scarlet eyes. He wore a black and white pin-striped suit, covered by a pink pinafore to protect his clothes while he was cooking.  
Satan stopped singing and looked at the pair.  
"Hello, you two!" he roared, grinning and shoving the lasagne in his hands into the oven. Damien rolled his eyes and sent a small wave. Satan walked over to the pair and hit Damien on the head playfully with his wooden spoon.  
"What brings you here?" he asked. Pip looked down and fiddled with his sleeves.  
"Um… Mr. Satan, sir.. I… We were wondering if…" he stuttered. Then he took a massive gulp and a steadying breath before continuing. "If Damien and I got an apartment together up on Earth?" he asked, timidly. Satan seemed shocked.  
"You and Damien? MY SON Damien?" Satan asked, pointing at Damien with a mock-incredulous look on his face.  
"No, Dad. The other spawn of Evil called Damien." Damien said sarcastically.  
"It's just I would have never thought of you to be the type of person to be living up on earth." Satan said, grinning.  
"Pip wouldn't ask if I hadn't agreed in the first place." Damien said as though he were talking to someone who was incredibly stupid. Pip poked Damien for being so arrogant and looked to Satan.  
"Well you see, Mr. Satan." he began showing his best smile. "Earth is very beautiful and you are more than welcome to come and see us anytime you wish!" Pip said.  
"Hm. I guess I could let my son have a life." Satan said, smiling. "You know, Pirrup.." he said, looking to Pip. "You really are to nice for your own good."  
Pip blushed slightly as Damien added a quick "Tell me about it." under his breath.  
"Thank you! And Thank you for your permission!" Pip giggled as Satan went back to his oven.  
"No problem." Satan said. "I doubt I would have been able to decline, anyway. Damien will do whatever he wants no matter what I say." he laughed. Damien made a slight "Mhmm." noise before ducking into one of the cupboards and returning out a few minutes later with a biscuit in his mouth.  
"Damien. Your food is nearly ready." Satan scolded gently. Damien did not react to his father and merely sauntered over to the large black dining table. Satan rolled his eyes and leant against the nearest kitchen cabinet.  
"Are you staying for food, Pip?" he asked, looking to the small blonde.  
"I would love to! Pip said, nodding enthusiastically.


	4. Jealousy

Damien crashed down onto the couch, groaning and holding his stomach.  
"I hate it when I eat too much." he slurred as he jammed his eyes shut in discomfort. He stretched out his thin legs before him in an attempt to straighten his body and stem the aching slightly. This proved useless and Damien moaned even more.  
"Well you shouldn't have eaten those biscuits..." Pip said as he sat neatly beside the daemon and rolled his eyes in a superior way.  
"I thought you were supposed to be on my side?" Damien said, opening one eye and glaring at Pip.  
"I am!" Pip assured. "I'm just saying that you should be a little smarter with your diet. You know your father is a fantastic cook, and that you really can't leave any food on the plate. Yet you don't think about how much food that small stomach of yours can manage." Pip recited, staring at the large fireplace and using his hands to give gestures. This was a typical recurrence with Pip. He ranted for minutes on end, talking with his hands – and the only way you would get him to shut up would be to actually tell him to. If course, being the little sweetheart he was, he would surely listen to you.  
Damien had closed his eyes during Pip's speech and slid onto the floor. He had begun knocking his head back against the couch in a mock-tortured fashion. He stopped when Pip finished talking, however.

"Pip...Telling me I shouldn't have eaten the biscuit is a lot of good after I have actually eaten it. It's not like I can get it back." he said, eyes still closed. "I might be the Son of Satan, but that is one trick even I can't do."  
"I don't think I would like to see you regurgitate your food, Thank you." Pip giggled. Damien smiled and opened a single eye.  
"I guess not. Dad would get angry with me for staining his carpets after he's just cleaned them." Damien sighed as he gazed around at the scarlet carpets. Satan might have been frilly, but he still needed to make a gothic impression and live up to his stereotype.  
Damien moaned again as his stomach gave an uncomfortable squelch.  
"I envy dead people for not having the need to eat. They don't have to put up with this..."  
"You're such a whiner, Damien." Pip grinned. "You complain about everything!"  
"Is there anything good about indigestion?" Damien asked bluntly, pushing himself back up onto the couch next to Pip.  
"Well, no. I guess not. But it's not the worst pain in the world." Pip said.  
"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Damien asked.  
"Yes. Don't eat so much in future!" Pip scolded, smiling. Damien rolled his eyes.  
"I mean a way to get rid of the pain _after_ you've eaten more than your body weight."  
"Well, you could use medicine? Otherwise, you'll just have to wait until it goes away." Pip said. Damien groaned and slumped onto Pip's shoulder.  
"This sucks..." he muttered into Pip's sleeve.  
"You really do complain about the most trivial of things..." Pip retorted, quietly. Damien rose, gave Pip a quick narrow-eyed look, and sat up straight.  
Pip returned the narrow-eyed look, but made it a little more eccentric. Damien chuckled, lolling an arm across Pip's shoulders.  
"You've already told me I complain. Sure, I complain… but you don't have to go on about it."

The pair stayed silent for a moment, watching the flickering flames dance around the crumbling logs in the fireplace. Then, Damien spoke softly.  
"….Imagine what people at school will say." he mumbled finally.  
"About what?" Pip asked curiously. Damien remained silent for a moment, thinking of how to word his next sentence and whether his throat would let him.  
"Us." Damien said finally as he snapped his gaze onto Pip.  
"Well… I get bullied enough as it is, and I don't think we will be the most popular people if anyone found out…" Pip said with a little shrug.  
"I vote we don't tell them, then." Damien said, with a small grin.  
"I second that vote." Pip said, smiling as he snuggled into Damien's chest. Damien rested his head on Pip's. Being taller, Damien could easily embrace the tiny blonde.  
"You know… I couldn't be any happier..." Pip sighed, tightening the grip around Damien's waist. Damien grinned and stroked Pip's sunlight hair again.  
"Ditto."

Looking over the large stretch of grass behind the fence enclosing South Park High, Damien grimaced as he wondered how he had ended up in a shit-hole like this. Reduced to sitting on the corner of roofs in attempts to get away from the tyranny of his peers.  
He was the son of Satan! Surely he deserved better than a desolate, broken-down town such as this.  
Then he remembered Pip.  
He smiled affectionately and took down the hood of his black coat. There by, letting the cold wind whip his dark hair.

There was a moment of peace for Damien before a slender form slid down the roof, stopping on the edge next to him.  
"Long time no see, babe." A satiny voice whirled through the wind. Damien looked to the figure and saw the dark form of Henrietta, a gothic girl who usually stayed away from other people. She had lost considerable amounts of weight and over-all was rather beautiful. Her hair was chopped into pixie spikes. Purple and Pink strands jabbed into the coal black here and there, too. She wore a black corset-style vest laced at the front with a dark red ribbon in a diagonal. She crossed her fish-net laden legs, covered half way by smooth black boots and straightened her Lolita skirt.  
Damien rolled his eyes and looked defiantly at the floor. It wasn't that he didn't like Henrietta, he just found her rather annoying.  
"Hey..." he muttered. "Haven't seen you around for a while..." he said, taking care to keep his voice completely monotone.  
"I've been in California." She said simply as she looked to her black, perfectly painted nails. "Seems that California seems to breed hot guys… None as hot as you, though." She sent him a dark wink.  
"Uh... Thanks." Damien said, grimacing slightly. He shoved his jacket back in his bag to give himself something to do. "Your friends were talking to me the other day." Damien muttered, attempting to throw time away as he stared at the entrance, hoping that Pip would emerge and give him an excuse to leave Henrietta. He looked down to the people below and then, came up with an idea.  
"Uh... I'm waiting for Pip, but he can't climb up here. I think I should be getting down. He usually arrives earlier than this." He said, standing and walking back to the opposite side of the slightly sloped roof.  
"Pfft. It's not like it's hard to do. Stupid brit." Henrietta cackled, standing too and following Damien. Damien had to clench his fists to stop himself whipping round and turning Henrietta into some disgusting abomination.  
Damien jumped from the high roof to the lower roof of the Cafeteria, holding his bag tight. Henrietta followed.  
He hopped down onto the boiler room roof, and then touched down on the grass. Henrietta still followed. In the exact same suit as he had.  
"If he should have turned up a while ago… maybe he's just ran back home to jolly old England. Then again, we mustn't get our hopes up." Henrietta sniggered as she stretched her back slightly. Damien scowled deeper and glared at the doors.  
_'Come on, Pip... Hurry up....'_

Just that very second, as if Damien had made it happen by magic, a hurried Pip rushed outside. He was wearing a green apron, bearing the large emblem of Starbucks on the front. He caught sight of the daemon and his unwanted companion, and skidded over to them.  
"S-Sorry, I'm late. I was… working early." He panted. He had to work a lot now that he had a responsibility, and money to save.  
"It's not a problem!" Damien grinned, relieved that he now had an excuse to leave Henrietta's presence. He turned to the girl.  
"You know Pip, right?" he asked, not able to think of anything better to say.  
"Yeah." She frowned at the blonde. "You're the shrimp who always gets his ass kicked, right? ...I guess you're kinda cute… Nowhere near as hot as my Damien, though." She purred as she wrapped her arms around Damien from behind.  
Pip's heart lurched when he saw this act of compassion by the tall girl.  
"Uh, y-yes. Of course I'm not." He said, timidly as Damien made a noise of discomfort against the girl's arms.  
"Pip doesn't **always** get his ass kicked.." Damien said, attempting to prize her arms off his chest. "Not as much lately, anyway."  
"He's still a wimpy little fag." She laughed, leaning in to the side of Damien's head and nuzzling his slightly pointed and heavily pierced ear. Pip clenched his fists,  
_'How dare she do that to Damien. And how dare he __**let**__ her!' _he thought, angrily.  
Damien grimaced. He would have retorted, but Henrietta had connections to people that looked up to him, and he rather enjoyed his reputation.  
"That's your opinion." He growled, looking to the floor.

At that moment, the school bell rung out, and Henrietta released Damien.  
"Hm, I'm going to have to leave. Kevin is waiting for me. Call me, Damien. When Brit isn't around, kay?." She giggled as she flouced away. Pip was so close to losing his temper now, but he held it in.  
_'Maintain composure, Pip.'_ he chanted to himself inside his head.

Once she was gone, Damien breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against the wall.  
"Thank hell for you, Pip." He said, smiling at the blonde. "I seriously thought she was going to eat me."  
"I don't like her that much either." Pip said, rubbing his arm. "She gets under my skin."  
"She gets under lots of people's skin. Then again, she probably wants to get under a lot more than skin." Damien muttered, morbidly. Pip shuddered slightly.  
"I wish I'd grabbed a coffee on the way out.." Pip mumbled, "It's cold.."  
"Well you could always get one from the cafeteria? Although I-eat-bats might be in there." He mumbled, chuckling slightly at his own humor.  
"I don't mind. As long as she stays away from me." He said, smiling and skipping off. Damien, however caught his arm.  
"Wait a minute. You've only been here three minutes and I haven't even had a 'Good morning.'" Damien smiled as he pulled Pip back to his arms and smiled down at him.  
"Damien! We are at school!" Pip squeaked, unable to mask the small smile on his face.  
"And we happen to be at the back of the school, where no-one ever comes." Damien said, grinning. Pip laughed momentarily, then pressed his lips against Damien's briefly.  
"Morning, Damien." He smiled when they broke apart.  
"Much better. Now, head off." He smiled, making a sweeping motion with his hand.

Pip skipped off, turning around and waving at Damien just before he disappeared in a burst of black smoke, obviously teleporting himself to their next classroom.


End file.
